The Old Shock
This case is the sixth fanmade case made by Rifqitheflipper and also the sixth in the Town Center of Milefar. Case Background Prior to the final case's ending, Roxy sadly cannot accompany the player for a few weeks. This condition forces the player to team up with Detective Seth Irnees. For Seth, the situation is a bit of a chaotic cause for him, since he's a kind of a slacker and hates field jobs. However, he still agrees with the condition. At time, the Chief calls the player and Seth to his office. Other than the last's case unbelieveable climax, he also said that there's a murder inside a basement full of old dungeon and torture instruments. Seth occasionally shudders and even rejects to accompanies the player investigating the scene. Chief Nate is not happy with this, and threatens to cut off Seth's payment per month. Without hesitating, Seth quickly ran off the Chief's office and turns on the car, albeit he doesn't even know the murder scene's whereabouts. Although slightly forced, the player is still kind enough to be the one driving to the scene. Per Seth's inspection, the victim was revealed to be Elliot Baldhiggins, a notorious middle-aged man who's bestly known for his criminal records. He was electrocuted to death with his hands shoved in is throat. Altough a bit afraid since Elliot's body still have some shockwaves, Seth still doesn't hesitate to ship the body to Karl. According to Karl, Elliot's right hand was cutted off moments before being electrocuted, and then burned with a strange pattern. Karl mentions that the burn marks exactly says 'DEAD' in a form of Morse Code, which is made by a high-voltage electric cord, meaning that the killer knows morse code. At the same time, Elliot's body was electrocuted. The killer then proceeds to shove down the hand to Elliot's esophagus. However, the murder is still on a mystic state since the murder weapon was nowhere found in the scene, meaning that the killer electrocuted Elliot on a different place, before carrying his body to the basement. This is possible since the killer could've used electric-proof gloves to drag Elliot, altough could only be possible if both scenes were close to each other. The killer is revealed to be Rene Dubois, a young dubber. She reveals that she is an orphan since a baby. Elliot, who doesn't have any kids, adopted Rene from the orphanage and raised her as her own daughter. Rene really love the old Elliot, instead of the nowaday-Elliot, who's a criminal. 15 years after the adoption, Rene gains an unbelievable suprise that the lottery ticket she founds on the street was the winning ticket, and she got a free, 2-person travel to Germany. Elliot is so happy to hear this since Germany is his homeland. On there, Rene suprisingly won a shooting competition, a sunject she even doesn't even know of, and she win that competition by an unnecessary mistake. Elliot seems to be jealous about this, but he still hid his feelings from the young Rene. When they arrived back at Milefar City, Elliot is suprised by a mail in his mailbox, which is from his boss, and said "YOU'RE FIRED!". Elliot is shocked and tried to confess this with his boss, but his boss still rejected Elliot's offer and calls his guards to kick Elliot out from the building. Elliot think that this was because of Rene, so Elliot, who currently doesn't has any jobs, turns to a criminal. Rene is worried with this, and one day, she approached Elliot. Elliot was robbing the bank that time and doesn't even realize of Rene is behind him. When Rene starts to talk, Elliot suddenly attacks Rene, smothered her, and dragged Rene to Steele family's secret torture room. Elliot locked the door and ties Rene to the electric chair, electrocuting her while laughing histerically and screamed "YOU SHALL PAY!'. Rene is traumatized after this and plans of a vengeance. Rene, later, do the same thing as Elliot do to her, but this time, till death. A while before the execution, Rene cuts Elliot's right hand off and wrote a message to anybody, who founds Elliot. After electrocuting Elliot, she dragged him within the secret tunnel from Steele dungeon to Drakkon's basement, and finally, shoved down Elliot's hand to his throat. The Honorable Smith feels Rene's action as an inhumanity, as how a young lady coud've killed a man with a brutal way. For the murder of Elliot, Rene is sentenced to 35 years in jail. Rather than the researches Thea made of 'The Secret Hunter', there's one thing more suprising. Drakkon reported that he founded a phone in his dungeon, and gives it to the player to returns it back to the owner. After analyzing the phone, Victor reveals that this phone was Hunter's (Hunter Vreizach), and says that he've called Chief Nate once. Victor analyzed Chief Nate's phone log, and the call from the mysterious man is revealed to be the same time Hunter called Nate. From there, Victor assumed that the mysterious man was actually Hunter Vreizach. After a little chat with him, Hunter reveals his true purpose was actually, to help MPD to arrest 'The Secret Hunter'. After founding the old book from Steele's Underground Room, Hunter starts to tell everything about the legendary 'The Secret Hunter'. After telling a bit history of the town's founding to Seth, the story rolls on. Right after the three 'most important' person of Milefar City gathered, the whole town was builded and created by them, only three of them. Peoples started to visit the town, and living happily and peacefully. But beneath all of the joy, one didn't enjoy it. A certain of Nelly Scherbeinger, a hot-headed, middle-aged woman. Nelly feels that Gordon Harrington (the founder) isn't the first person who found the town, but actually, the founder is Nelly herself. Once upon a time, Nelly was soing her casual rutinity; finding fishes in Phallom Sea with her trusty wooden ship. After minutes sailing, a heavy wind blows Nelly and her ship to an empty land. The land itself doesn't shown in the map, meaning that the land is new and Nelly founds it. Moments before she claimed the land, a man sails his ship to the land. Nelly only sees the silhoutte of the man, happily jumping all over in joy. Two other mens walks down from the ship to the man, and then taking a stick and plant it on the land. Nelly wants to go closer to the man, but after seeing a lion one of the mens bring, she decided to sail herself with her boat ruins. After the whole town was builded, Nelly try to confess to Gordon that she is actually the one founding the town, but instead, Gordon rejected and shoo her away. Nelly also tells it to other townspeople, but no avail, no one believes hair. Nelly fell angry and wants to take vengeance to the whole townspeople for not believing her. She disguised herself in papers and wood sculptures, forming a scary, yet vicious-looking creature-alike. With the disguise, she dug up the deepest secrets from the townspeople, claiming it hers, then murder them. Few peoples liked Nelly's idea, and later become her follower. Hunter tells that one of the followers, which is also Nelly's wife, were Mikel Williams, Roxy's ancestor. Meaning that Roxy is actually the descendant of the original 'The Secret Hunter'. One of the three 'important person' of Milefar City is Hunter's descendant, Steyr Vreizach. It is known that the old book was a book, handwrited by Steyr himself. The book itself contains the whole history and facts about Nelly's victim, Nelly herself, and her assistant, which is why the book is so important. Throughout the book, the team knows the whole history of the townspeople of the town and possible victims, making Hunter decide to leave his home and helps the MPD. Victim *'Elliot Baldhiggins' (Electrocuted to death with his hands shoved down his throat) Murder Weapon *'Electric Chair' Killer *'Rene Dubois' Suspects *'Drakkon' (Death Dungeon owner) Age: 48 Height: 6'5 Weight: 323 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: B+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Morse code *The suspect plays rugby *The suspect speaks Deutsch Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a black button on their clothes *'Zed Chaindaelle' (Z&M Founder) Age: 26 Height: 6'1 Weight: 177 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Morse code *The suspect plays rugby Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black silk clothes *The suspect has a black button on their clothes *'Rene Dubois '(Dubber) Age: 25 Height: 6'0 Weight: 136 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B- Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Morse code *The suspect plays rugby *The suspect speaks Deutsch Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a black button on their clothes *The suspect wears black silk clothes *'Thea Greythorn' (Hoodlum) Age: 28 Height: 5'9 Weight: 141 lbs Eyes: Black Blood: O- Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays rugby *The suspect speaks Deutsch Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a black button on their clothes *The suspect wears black silk clothes *'Gunner Steele' Age: 29 Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect Morse code *The suspect plays rugby *The suspect speaks Deutsch Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black silk clothes Killer's Profile *The killer knos Morse code *The killer plays rugby *The killer speaks Deutsch *The killer has a black button on their clothes *The killer wears black silk clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Basement (Clue: Victim's Body, Odd Machine, Hanging Board) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18.00.00) (Evidence: The killer knows Morse code) *Examine Odd Machine (Result: Electric Chair Activation Machine) *Analyze Activation Machine (12.00.00) (Evidence: The killer plays Rugby) *Examine Hanging Board (Result: Warning) *Grill Drakkon about the warning (Prequisite: Warning unraveled) *Investigate Death Dungeon (Clue: Faded File, Broken Picture) (Prequisite: Grill Drakkon) *Examine Faded File (Result: Customer List) *Quiz Zed Chaindaelle what's his duty on the shop (Prequisite: Customer List unraveled) *Examine Broken Picture (Result: Award Photograph Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman (Result: New Suspect; Rene Dubois) *Talk to Rene Dubois about the past 'Deadly Trio' (Prequisite: Mysterious Woman identified) *Go to Next Chapter (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Torture Room (Clue: Torn Paper, Y'LL DIE Threat, Bookshelf) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Instruction) *Analyze Instruction (09.00.00) (Evidence: The killer speaks Deutsch) *Examine Bloody Threat (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (15.00.00) *Confront Thea Greythorn about the bloody threat (Prequisite: Blood Sample Analyzed) *Examine Bookshelf (Result: Scrapbook) *Ask Gunner Steele about his family's secret room's secret passage (Prequisite: Scrapbook Found) *Investigate Dungeon Cell (Clue: Bloody Stone) (Prequisite Talk to Gunner) *Examine Bloody Stone (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (03.00.00) *Question Zed Chaindaelle about his blood inside the cell (Prequisite: Blood Analyzed) *Interrogate Drakkon about the assault (Prequisite: Talk to Zed) *Go to Next Chapter (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Ask Rene Dubois about her past torment Elliot caused (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Chamber Interior (Clue: Electric Chair, Rubbles, Broken Object) (Prequisite: Talk to Rene, Murder Weapon Confirmed; Electric Chair) *Analyze Electric Chair (09.00.00) (Attribute: The killer has a black button on their clothes) *Examine Rubbles (Result: Dusty Letter) *Quiz Gunner Steele about the letter (Prequisite: Dusty Letter found) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (06.00.00) *Interrogate Thea Greythorn about the vandalizement (Prequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) *Investigate Stairway Entrance (Clue: Working Gloves) (All tasks must be done first) *Examine Working Gloves (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads (15.00.00) (Evidence: The killer wears black silk clothes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) Additional Investigation *See why Thea Greythorn is so worried (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Death Dungeon (Clue: Colorful Box) (Prequisite: Talk to Thea) *Examine Colorful Box (Result: Sketches) *Analyze Sketches (09.00.00) *Quiz Thea about her researches on the serial killer (Prequisite: Sketches analyzed) (Reward: Tough & Rough Outfit) *See what Drakkon wants to tell you (Available at the start of the chapter) (New clue: Locked Phone; Reward: Burger) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone (06.00.00) *Investigate Underground Torture Room (Clue: Old Book Page) (Prequisite: Phone Analyzed) *Examine Dusty Page (Result: The Secret Hunter Description) *Investigate Creepy Basement (Clue: Broken Object) (Prequisite: Talk to Drakkon) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Morningstar Mace) *Give the mace to Drakkon (Reward: 15.000 coins) (Prequisite: Morningstar restored) *Go to Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Town Center